


Your Touch is Soft

by Oilux



Series: Of Bright Suns and Shooting Stars [5]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Reverse Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with soft touches. One caught more flies with honey than vinegar, after all. Turns out there was a reason behind all the soft touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Touch is Soft

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa gift for ShowGirlGleeful on tumblr!

It truly came with the soft touches. With the way her fingers ghosted across his skin, leaving burning trails of need, while Dipper’s hands were rough and didn't hesitate to cause him more pain. Mabel's touches became things he craved, things he needed to breathe and get through the day. It was no question that fear drove Will to obey Dipper, when it came to Mabel it was devotion and the subtle ways she showed she cared about him. He listened again as Dipper ranted about how he was reading too much into the situation.

“She doesn't care about you, you know.” Dipper snapped, reaching a hand to make sure his hair was nicely slicked back. It had started with him just making sure, and now it was more of a nervous habit. Will kept his eyes on the floor.

“I know.” He learned early on to tell Dipper what he wanted to hear, while Mabel just wanted to hear the truth no matter how hard it was to hear. Something wrong with the show? Tell Mabel, don’t tell Dipper. Everything Dipper did was perfect, Mabel was the one who actually knew how to listen to people.

“She just uses you.” Dipper walked forward, grasping the sides of Will’s face and forcing him to look up. “So why is it that you always listen to her over me?”

Will wouldn’t meet the gaze of the male twin, but he already could feel the tears prickling at his eyes. He just needed to keep calm, even if he just knew that Dipper wanted to see him sob and break down. He would have to be strong, strong to get through this as he got through everything.

“Answer me!” Dipper shouted, uncharacteristically so. Will winced, managing to collapse inside himself even more as he heard it. Dipper never shouted unless he was exceptionally angry, and Will knew he was in for a touch time now.

“I-I don’t know.” He whimpered, starting to slightly struggle against the bonds holding his wrists behind his back. Dipper groaned, throwing his hands up in the air. Dipper would have to think of something to get the message through his head, that Will should always be listening to Dipper first and foremost.

“That’s it, I don’t know what to do with you anymore!” Dipper exclaimed, looking through the journal he held rapidly. His amulet was already glowing, and Will ducked his head even further, until his chin was resting right against his chest firmly.

“Brother, I can hear you shouting from across the house, what’s got your panties in a twist this time?” Mabel’s voice suddenly cut clear through the room, making both Will and Dipper look up at her. She was leaning against the doorway, not seeming to be bothered by the sight of the demon kneeling on the floor or her brother having a fit as he paced back in forth. The truly sad thing was this was a very common scene playing out before her. Mabel walked forward, heels clicking on the ground until she was behind Will, and reached a hand forward to tangle it into his blue hair. Still her touch was gentle, and she grasped his hair to tilt his head back, until he was unwillingly meeting Dipper’s gaze. Yet he did nothing to actually get away from Mabel’s gaze.

“Brother, why are you being so mean to our pet?” She asked, moving her hand from his hair and instead tracing it along his neck. Will didn't dare to move, staying perfectly still. If it had been Dipper he would have lowered his head again in an instant.

“He deserves it.” Dipper spoke flatly, and Mabel shrugged. Will didn't think he had really done anything to warrant more punishment this time, but he wasn't one to argue with the twins.

“Well, I'm taking him, he's helping me get ready for my date tonight with my newest toy.” Mabel reached down, unchaining Will’s hands easily even though the demon could do it himself. While her gaze was off her brother Dipper shot Will a triumphant grin, and Will had to bite his lips harshly to keep the tears back. He was such a crybaby, no wonder Mabel wasn't interested in him. She must really not care about him at all.

“Go ahead, sister, I'm done with him.” Dipper waved a hand dismissively, his hand a moment later going up to brush his hair back and make sure it was completely slicked down.

Mabel hummed, grabbing the blue bow tie around his neck and starting to lead him away from Dipper. Will scrambled to his feet, nearly falling for a moment as she didn’t wait for him, before he found his footing and followed after her.

Finally when they were in her room, she started to go through the extensive closet she had and pulled out too many clothes. Will didn’t understand why she needed so many clothes, since not even one person could wear that many clothes in the span of a year. He was still honest with her, and knowing her taste as well as his own, softly gave his opinion on a light blue dress that would match the amulet that she never took off. Mabel agreed with him, and Will felt a small sense of pride well up in him that she liked what he chose.

Mable sat in front of the vanity she had, handing William the brush and expecting him to start working on her hair as she brought some of her favorite earrings out and her makeup as well. William commented as she was doing her makeup using her amulet about recent things he had noticed, knowing Mabel never liked the silence.

“Dipper doesn’t really like talking to me, but I don’t know why, I do nothing more than listen as I do with you.” Will commented, styling her hair up, a little formal but not too much. “You’re going to look absolutely lovely for your date tonight, Mistress, whoever you’re going out with is one lucky person. Is it Gideon? You’ve had your eye on him, haven’t you?”

Mabel finished the last touches of her makeup just as he finished her hair, their timing almost perfect together. William stepped back with a small, satisfied grin, catching himself in the mirror before he made it disappear. Perhaps that’s why Dipper thought he favored Mabel, since the only time he smiled as around the female twin.

“It’s not Gideon. I’m done trying to win that little brat over. He’s too fat for me.” Mabel almost snapped, standing and twirling around to make her dress fan out around her. William squashed the little bit of hope he had bubbling inside him before it could really flare up.

He couldn’t help but feel a little joy in his heart at the thought that it wasn’t Gideon she was going on a date with. A dreaded sense of curiosity rose in him over who she was going with, but he knew better than to ask. Mabel would tell him if she wanted to, and he wouldn’t ask.

“Are you really wearing that?” She asked him suddenly, causing the blue haired demon to come crashing back down to earth. He looked over at her, then down at his typical blue suit.

“Am I supposed to be wearing something different?” He asked warily, wondering if he hadn’t been paying attention and she had been telling him something important.

“Yes? You’re not wearing that on our date.” She said flatly, crossing her arms. “Go change, right now.”

He had a moment to think before he registered the command above all else. Before too much time had passed he snapped his fingers, and a more classy suit appeared on him, and a complimenting shade of blue that matched her dress exactly. He didn’t swap out the bowtie, unwilling to lose that part of his identity.

“Better.” Mabel commented, linking her arm with his and leading him out of the room. “Brother! We are going out!” She shouted as they left the room.  
“Have fun with your newest toy!” Dipper shouted back from another room, not even coming out to see. “Send Will my way!”

“Can’t! I’m taking him!” Mabel didn’t even glance over at William to see the shocked expression still gracing his features. He still did everything out of habit, such as rushing forward to open the door for her and lead her out to the car.

Mabel didn’t trust him to drive, nor did he seem to trust him to plan out their dates that he had no idea about. He kept glancing at her, waiting for Mabel to explain just what was going on. She didn’t even give him a glance though, hardly looking over at him as she started to drive.

“Mabel?” He asked cautiously, voice weak as she glanced at him from the road. They were already driving to the fanciest restaurant in town, The Club. “Are we going on a date together?”

Mabel scoffed as though she couldn’t believe he was asking such a stupid question. “Of course we are. This will be a nice evening, you will pay for dinner, then we will go home and watch a movie. Maybe the new Hunger Pains movie.”

William stared at her for a moment before he couldn’t resist the temptation to ask. “Why me though?”

Asking a question like that, it was almost like asking why the twins had tricked him in the first place. He was a victim of circumstance, he happened to use the wrong wording and he was forced to pay the consequences. He wouldn’t be given a second chance, and he wouldn’t be chosen if Mabel had anyone else to bother. William felt his shoulders sag a little bit as they reached The Club, but he didn’t say anything.

“Do you think I’m pretty?” She asked suddenly, unclipping her seatbelt and looking over at him. “Actually, don’t answer that, I know I’m gorgeous. The better question is, why do you listen to me over Dipper?”

William thought about the answers, how to respond without giving it away. Yet didn’t they all already know? Dipper seemed to know, and had been more than ready to punish him over it as well. If Mabel didn’t know how desperately in love with her he already was, she was oblivious.

“I love you.” He confessed. “I should have told you a lot earlier. I love you, Mabel Gleeful.”

She didn’t respond immediately, and he could feel tears prickling at his eyes. This was ridiculous, she probably hated him just as much as her brother hated him. William needed to listen to Dipper, and just learn when to shut his mouth. Instead he was fearing she was going to hurt him for confessing such a thing.

“I know. Now, are we going on a date or not?” Stubbornly crossing her arms, she glanced at the door and made a frustrated noise. William scrambled out of the car, opening her door and leading her up to the restaurant.

Mabel offered him the tiniest of smiles as they walked up to The Club, and for the first time since he was bound to the Gleeful twins, William gave her the brightest, most genuine smile he had.

“Of course, Mistress, right away. Have I told you how pretty you look tonight?”

 

 


End file.
